My Sweetheart
by Akira Nakane
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis ramah, ceria dan cerdas. Ia sudah tak percaya yang namanya cinta karena mantan kekasihnya. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke?/RnR?


**My Sweethearth**

.

.

**Disclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

.

The story is **Mine**  
**A**kira** N**akane

.

.

**Pairing : S**asu**S**aku

.

.

**Rated : T**

.

.

**Genre** : Romance, little Humor **? **Friendship.

.

.

**Warning!** :  
**AU**, **Typo**(**s**), **Alur kecepatan**, **OOC**, **Humor garing**, **Romance-nya gak terasa**, **etc**.

**.**

.

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk di taman, menunggu seseorang. Rambut pink nya yang diuraikan diterpa angin yang lumayan kencang. Baju tanpa lengan bergambar yang dilapisi jaket berwarna pink, rok selutut serta sepatu jenis flat. Terlihat cocok untuknya.

Gadis ini bernama Haruno Sakura. Anak pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha. Bersifat ramah, periang, dan cerdas.

Sakura menutup matanya. Merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Hay, Saku! Sendirian aja nih?" tanya gadis pirang sambil menatap sahabatnya. Yamanaka Ino. Itulah namanya. Sahabat Sakura sedari kecil.

"Ah. Ino! Kau mengejutkanku." Tutur Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ino hanya tertawa.

"Maaf, maaf!" ucap Ino. "Lalu? Sedang apa kau disini?" sambung Ino bertanya.

"Umm… Menunggu Menma. Ia mengajakku jalan-jalan." Jelas Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Yah, Menma. Teman SMP Sakura yang sangat baik padanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Menma menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura setelah kelulusan. Sakura memang sedikit ragu. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti cinta. Tetapi, Menma sangat baik padanya dan selalu menolongnya. Selalu ada untuknya selama di SMP. Memang, Sakura sangat menyukai Menma. Pada akhirnya, Sakura menerimanya.

Ketika mengajak kencan pertama, Menma mengatakan kencannya pukul 2 siang. Sakura sudah menunggu pada pukul 2 siang, bahkan lebih. Tetapi, Menma tak kunjung datang. Tak sengaja bertemu Ino, Ino mengajaknya pulang. Sakura menyetujuinya karena sudah 2 jam ia menunggu Menma.

Besoknya, Menma mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa hadir karena tugas sekolahnya menumpuk. Sakura hanya memakluminya.

"Mengajak jalan-jalan atau… kencan?" tanya Ino tersenyum menggoda. Sakura salah tingkah.

"A-Apaan sih kamu, Ino!"

"Yasudahlah. Temani aku yuk!" ajak Ino memaksa. Sakura terbengong.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ikut saja. Sebagai pengganti kencanmu dengan Menma." Ucap Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah.

.

.

Tibalah mereka disebuah toko es krim. Ino mencari-cari tempat untuk Ia dan Sakura duduk.

"Tunggu disini ya, Sakura!" kata Ino dan berlari memesan dua buah es krim. Sakura menatap Ino yang terlihat berbicara dengan pelayan toko. Ino lalu berjalan kearahnya.

"Ini, Sakura." kata Ino menyerahkan segelas es krim dengan buah cherry diatasnya. Sakura menerimanya.

"Arigatou, Ino." Kata Sakura senang. Ino duduk di depan Sakura sambil menikmati es krimnya.

"Eh, Sakura. Kamu SMA dimana?" tanya Ino.

"Konoha Gakuen. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik. Ia terlihat menikmati es krim tersebut.

"Beneran ya! Disana! Aku mau satu sekolahan denganmu~" ujar Ino terkekeh. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

Ino menatap satu per satu pengunjung di toko ini. Matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang lelaki yang ia kenal dengan seorang gadis.

"Sakura." panggil Ino.

"Hm?" guman Sakura sambil menatap Ino. "Ada apa?"

"I-Itu…" Sakura memasang raut heran. Ia melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Ino. Matanya langsung terbelalak.

Menma…

Bersama seorang…

Gadis.

Perasaan Sakura seakan perih melihatnya. Ia langsung menghampiri meja tersebut, meski Ino menahannya.

Brak!

"Hey! Kau… Beraninya—S-Sakura?"

Sakura menatap nanar Menma. Ia baru saja menggebrak meja Menma dan gadis yang bersamanya.

"Kau!" teriak Sakura sambil menggeram.

"S-Sakura… Aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Kita akhiri sampai disini!" ucap Sakura penuh penekanan dan meninggalkan Menma dan orang-orang yang menatapnya, disusul oleh Ino.

.

.

"S-akura?" panggil Ino pelan. Ia menatap Sakura yang sedang terlihat kacau.

"I-Ino… Hiks…" Sakura memeluk sahabatnya dan mulai terisak. Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura… Tenangkan dirimu, Oke?" ucap Ino sedikit khawatir. Ia tak tega melihat Sakura seperti ini.

Sakura masih terisak dan menangis. Sedih, kecewa, marah bercampur menjadi satu. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_Sekarang…_

_Aku tak percaya cinta. Jika hanya untuk mempermainkan hatiku._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Aloha~! Saya masih newbie dan masih butuh belajar. Jika karya saya terasa '**_**ancur**_**', beritahu saya melalui review. Saya akan memperbaikinya.**

**Untuk chapter ini masih prolog. Chapter depan mungkin udah muncul beberapa tokoh. Silakan menunggu. ^.^  
**

**Maaf ya! Kalau banyak kekurangan. Saya mohon bantuannya senpai!**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
